


i like to be where you are

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: There is something so wonderfully peculiar about Himiko Yumeno.





	

There is something so wonderfully peculiar about Himiko Yumeno.

Tenko isn’t quite sure what it is, but it makes her excited every time the magician speaks. She often goes out of her way to find Himiko, even if it is detrimental to her own schedule. Tenko can never put her finger on why she does this.

Himiko is nice to her. She’s a quiet girl, but that’s okay because Tenko talks more than enough for the both of them. Tenko had assumed for quite some time that Himiko was annoyed by her chatter, but she began to notice how closely the magician was listening to her.

With time, Himiko comes to find her too, and it makes Tenko’s heart swell. As the small redhead opens up, the two find themselves getting closer and closer.

So close that there’s no space between them.

Thinking back on it, Himiko was not only Tenko’s first kiss, but her first crush as well.

It gets to the point where the two are never apart. Before, Himiko often stayed alone in her room, while Tenko would try to talk with the others, attempting to make friends. But now, they had each other, and in Tenko’s mind, she didn’t need anyone else in her life at all.

Tenko loves Himiko, she loves her more than anything else in the world. In fact, Himiko  _ is _ Tenko’s entire world.

Himiko is her happiness. Himiko is her redemption.

Himiko is the last thing on Tenko’s mind before she is brutally murdered in the darkness.


End file.
